Pretty Little Psycho
by insane4iero
Summary: We were crazy, no more like two psychos really. Two psychos looking for different ways to inflict pain and release all our stress. Rated T for language and violence.


**A/N:** I know, I haven't updated my other fics, but I've had this idea for a while and wanted to get it out of the way. This is a short Butchercup one shot. Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the PPG or the song Pretty Little Psycho, all content belongs to their respectful owners.

* * *

**Pretty Little Psycho**  
**By: insane4iero**

_I want your pretty little psycho..._

I cried out in pain as his fist connected with my stomach once again. I was laying on top of the ruble of an abandoned building, Butch on top of me. I made no effort to get up and fight back, it was useless, he had me pinned down, his face painted with a smile of victory. He had won, and he knew it. We were both eighteen now, and I hate to admit it, but him being the male had become much more stronger and faster than me. Of course, I would never admit it to his face, there was no way I would feed his ego.

He rolled off me and laid beside me. He may be stronger but I would definitely give him a run for his money, I turned to look at him, he had a few cuts and scrapes on his face, his shirt torn, showing his well toned chest. He glanced my way and smiled at me in an almost ridiculed way. The bastard, he enjoyed seeing me like this, I willed all my strength to sit up and not grimace and he followed suit with ease. He leaned towards me and removed a strand of hair from my sweaty face and tucked it behind my ear a little too rough. "You almost got me this time, babe" he mocked

"Asshole," I said "you think I can't still take you on" I lied

He smirked and poked me in the stomach where he had punched me earlier. I fell back on the floor, gritting my teeth from the pain, he laughed "I though so" he said as he stood up. He offered his hand to me, I slapped it away and got up slowly on my own, my breathing was slowly becoming normal. He laughed "Stubborn as usual"

"One of these days Butch, you're going to let your guard down, and when that happens I am going to enjoy beating the shit out of you" Sure I could get the upper hand every time if I were to kick him where the sun don't shine but I was not one to play dirty. Then I realized what I did, I saw him smirking "So you are admitting that I am stronger than Buttercup Utonium"

"I never said that"

"You implied it"

I rested my back against the familiar wall. This was routine by now. Butch and I weren't enemies, we weren't friends either. We were simply two people doing what we loved the most. However, lately I've been getting strange feelings when I'm around him, it frustrated me. I loved having him on top of me inflicting pain, it was ludicrous.

I saw him looking at me, we had been quiet for a while now, he chuckled as he shook his head. He slowly made his way closer to me, stopped just a few inches in from of me "You enjoy this a little too much don't you?" he asked, his breath tickling my nose. I didn't answer him. His hand slowly made his way to my neck, the other resting his weight on the wall. I made no effort to get out of his hold "And you don't?" I asked looking into his piercing verdurous eyes.

He smiled as his hand snaked up to my messy hair bun and pulled on it hard exposing my neck to him. He placed a gentle kiss on it, sending shivers up my spine, he roughly let go of me " I do, but not as much as you. To be honest, I think this is getting a little old for me. What's the point in doing this when we both know who's gonna win."

I choked out a gasp, was he calling off our fights. The fights that I enjoyed so much. No, I don't think I will be able to cope without the pain, the adrenaline rush I felt every time he kicked or punched me "But Butch..."

He didn't let me finish, he pushed me back roughly onto the wall, his arms on either side of my head "Don't worry Buttercup, we will continue our friendly brawls" he said as he inched closer to me until his forehead was resting on mine "We just need to add some spice to it" he whispered, but before I could say or do anything, he pulled me in for a kiss.

I was really unsure as to what to do, should I kiss back or pull away. If I pull away will he be upset. 'Maybe he'll get so upset to the point where he wants to fight' I thought excitedly, but I'm really in no condition to fight, I can barely stand on my feet. I hesitate a little before wrapping my arms around his neck to deepen the soft kiss.

I feel him smile against my lips, his hands traveling down to my waist, slowly lifting my shirt to reveal my navel, his hands rough on my soft skin, I couldn't help but let out a small moan escape. This caused Butch to bite my lower lip harshly, leaving a copper taste in my mouth.

Butch left my lips and kissed his way to my neck, his hands still caressing my stomach and waist line softly, I had goosebumps all over my body. Suddenly, a sharp pain shoot from where Butch had just been kissing my neck. I felt the warm crimson liquid trickling slowly down my neck to my chest. I brought my hand up to my neck looking at Butch in disbelieve, just exactly how hard did he bite me? Butch chuckled and started making little circles with the blood that was accumulating on my chest.

"You son of a bitch" I grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him on the floor, he landed face up with a loud thump, I smiled evilly and got on top of him, before he could throw a punch a bit him hardly on his neck, blood oozing out as he groaned. I sat up to look at him, he was smirking "See what I mean?" he asked referring to his previous statement "Makes it much more interesting"

I scoffed "You're just a horny bastard" I told him

"Maybe" he said as he pulled me down to him for another kiss. This one was rougher than the first one, we were both rolling on the ground fighting for dominance, until we hit the wall hard making us break apart. By now we were both covered in sweat, grime and dry blood. Butch was on top of me again, I sighed and closed my eyes, I was tired, more so than when we used to just fight.

Butch placed a soft kiss on my nose "Same time, same place tomorrow" It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I only nodded. He smiled and got up "See you then" he said before flying off. I stayed on the ground for a couple of minutes pondering on our little situation. I shook my head and let out a small laugh, we were crazy, no more like two psychos really. Two psychos looking for different ways to inflict pain and release all our stress.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope there aren't too many spelling errors, feel free to leave feedback. I was going to make this a song fic but decided against it. Go listen to the song that inspired this, it's called "Pretty Little Psycho" by Porcelain Black, hell, listen to all of her songs, she is amazing! Anyways please review, thanks.


End file.
